Why does it always rain in these situations?
by Ancamna
Summary: One shot narusasu, Naruto and Sakura have a fight over if Sasuke is gay or not. Sakura kisses Sasuke and Naruto runs off. Will Sasuke stay with Sakura or run after Naruto?


DECLAIMER: Me no own, if I did a lot of gay people would be walking around...trust me even some girls woul be gay.

* * *

It was raining. 

"Great! A perfect end to a perfect day!"

The blond sat, tears rolling down his face. He was lost in the forest, though he would never admit it out loud.

"STUPID! Why didn't I just tell him? Sakura knew how I felt and she still kissed him right in front of me! WHY!" He shouted to the gloomy sky, "why," he whispered as he scooted closer to the tree he sat under. He sobbed into his knees. "Why? Your so, so URG!"

**Flash Back**

Naruto waited for Sasuke to meat him on the bridge. He was finely going to confess how he really felt about Sasuke.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!"

"Hi Naruto, what are you doing here, don't you know we have the day off?"

"Yeah I know, but today is the day that I tell Sasuke how I really feel!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

His smile grew wider, "I love him."

Her eyes bugged out,"WHAT?!"

"You didn't know?"

"No, what are you talking about? You two hate each other!"

"Um...no I don't..."

"Sasuke's straight!"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell!"

His grin turned into a frown at this, "I've never seen him with any girls."

"I've never seen him with any guys."

"Then how do you know he's not gay?"

"How do you know he is?"(inner Sakura:GRRRR!!!!)

She was right though, how do I know?"He just isn't strait, ok?"

"No, he is."

"No, he's not.

"Is!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Their stood the raven haired boy.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Um...Sasuke, can I talk to you for a Minuit?"She took him by the arm and dragged him a few feet away. Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying, and didn't really care, that is till Sasuke's face turned slightly pink and was about to turn his head slightly to look at said blond, when it happened. Sakura leaned forward and captured his lips with hers, Time froze for a brief instant, then he was off. He ran deep into the forest, not caring where he went, he just had to get away. It started to rain, his pace grew slower, till he was walking. Walking deeper into the darkness and further from the pain.

**End Flash Back**

So there he was cold, sad, alone, and wet. The only sounds were the pounding of the rain, his broken heart, and the rustling of leaves from the wind. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to calm down. A sudden gust of warm air wrapped around him.

'Wait the tree got warm...no...' He opened his eyes and looked to his left. There sat the object of his affection, Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" He wiped his face off quickly and put on a mask of annoyance. "Sasuke what do you think your doing!?"

"Shut up Dobe, Sakura told me everything." Naruto was just about to yell about the nickname when what the other boy just said sank in.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I meant what did she tell you, Teme."

"That you guys were fighting over if I was gay or strait, and that you loved me." Naruto winched at the last comment. "Then when I went to look at you she kissed me, and the next thing I knew you were gone."

Tears started to well up in the blonde's eyes again, he looked away. "And why?"

"What do you mean, and why?"

"So why'd you leave her? I mean I'm just a dobe, I can't do anything right!"

Sasuke hugged him tighter, "You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"I, I...look at me, Dobe." Naruto refused.

"Naruto!" Naruto snapped his head at the mention of his name and faced Sasuke, he noticed that their lips were just inches a part.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, I love you." Naruto just sat there in Sasuke's arms, not a single movement, not to blink, not even to breath. Sasuke had a slight pink tint to his cheeks again, it was hard to tell though because it was so dark.

"Well Dobe?"

"I uh...I love you to Teme." Sasuke moved closer and kissed his little Dobe. Their lips were chapped and the kiss was awkward, yet some how it was perfect. Short and sweet, though to them it seemed like hours. When they parted Sasuke got up and held his hand out for Naruto, he took it and got up too.

"Come on Dobe, your gonna catch a cold out here."

"So will you teme."

Sasuke held Naruto close as they walked back to the village.

"So,what happened to Sakura-Chan?"

"Hn, She's probably at home crying or something"

"Why?"

"Because I told her off."

"Why?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"She mad you cry and she kissed me!"

Naruto laughed.

"What?"

Naruto kissed him lightly on the lips, and pulled back quickly.

"I love you."

"Hn, let's go."

They walked through the rain and mud together into the rising moon light that was dimmed by the gray blankets of clouds, and into the hidden village. An unknown future lye a head of them, but on thing was for sure, they loved each other now and for ever.

* * *

So how was it? The end was kinda crappy, ' T.T Oh well, please review!

Ancamna


End file.
